Love At First Site
by ell25
Summary: Site' - Spelling intentional. They sit at the place that they first laid eyes on each other; that brings back so many awful and yet humourous memories. Zutara!


This will be Zutara and will remain a one-shot! I had 'love story' pulsing constantly in my head throughout reading this. So I guess that was kind of inspiration. Thanks SaphirArya for the idea even though it was originally Kataang.

I don't own Love Story or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I promise!

* * *

_The water. The ice._

_The blue. The white._

"Well I can't eat another bite. Thanks for the food, dad," Sokka said, whilst patting his stomach after polishing off his plate.

"No problem, Sokka. I love cooking for you and of course the Fire Lord."

"Please, I've told you, it's Zuko. I don't think I can get used to being called Fire Lord, Chief Hakoda," Zuko corrected.

"Well let's make a deal. If you stop calling me Chief Hakoda I'll call you Zuko."

"Deal." Zuko gives a curt nod.

"When is Katara getting back anyway?" Zuko asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Aw, Zuzu can't stand to be away from her for a few minutes," Sokka mocked.

"No it's not-"

"Oh no, Katara isn't with me for every second of the day what ever shall I do?" Sokka cut in, failing to imitate Zuko in a humourous manner.

"That is not what-"

"I don't think I can live without my Katara for any longer."

"I didn't mean-"

"Katara, where are you? Please come back even though you are only metres away at your Gran's."

"SOKKA!" Zuko shouted.

"Woah calm down. I was just saying that-"

"Son, let Zuko speak," Hakoda interjected firmly and Sokka remained silent.

"Oh, so when your dad tells you…Never mind that, I wanted to ask you both something…" Zuko stared at them intently.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts._

The insignia. The ships.

The black. The red…

Fire nation. Come to take her people away, again, just as they had taken her mother, so she had thought. But no, they were here for the Avatar this time. She couldn't, she wouldn't let them take him, not after they had just found him. Not after hope had been brought back to her, to her brother and to her Gran. The energy pulsed through her again when she heard those words, 'You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?'

But Aang insisted as the Fire Nation Prince ordered him to go back with him or the Water Tribe girl's village would be burnt to the ground. She was stuck in between and didn't know which to choose; but how could she let the only chance of hope leave willingly right in front of her? There was the feeling of hopelessness inside of her. Definitely not the feeling of love. The day she loved the Prince was the day she would die. But that…that didn't go as she had anticipated. No, not quite.

"You know, this was the first place that we met." She looks out over the water where his ship had docked. Where _he _had barked his commands with no ounce of guilt demanding that they reveal where they were hiding the Avatar.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

And yet he feels guilt now, remorse. Should he? Maybe he has made up for his mistakes. He holds her hand tightly; warming her, even through the thick, leather gloves she can feel his skin. She nestles herself closer.

"That seemed like so long ago now."

"I know," he mused.

She giggled. "That was when you had your ponytail."

"And when your brother got his head stuck in the snow."

"Oh yeah. If it was any other situation I would've laughed."

"He probably should've been more quiet when running up behind me."

"That may have helped," she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Oh and then I got hit with his boomerang." He rubbed the back of his head remembering the memory.

"Yeah, I remember it all too clearly."

"And that's the bad thing about it. I regret it, and I can't take it back."

"But we forgave you, and over time you have been making it up to us, to everyone."

"And I thank you for that."

If he could take it all back he would. Father's love or not, his friends were his family. But if only he knew that before. If only he could see he wasted his youth chasing the Avatar around the world when he could've been with him. Fighting on his side. On the _right _side.

He would never forget that day. He would never forget those wasted years. But it all came as a result of finding his true love. If he hadn't chased the Avatar and after years found his place and realised he was doing wrong he wouldn't have ever met her.

"Come on; let's not dwell on the bad things. What did you want to bring me here for? Surely not to trigger bad memories? It's getting colder and the sun is setting."

Her preferred weather and atmosphere. A perfect scenery, a panoramic, colourful sky for the couple to share.

"Not quite. I was actually hoping this place would bring you new memories…better ones that involve me as the good guy." Turning his body to face her he pulls out a crafted, blue necklace that had been concealed under his many layers of clothing. It is nearly the spitting image of her mother's that hangs around her neck. "Katara Kuruk, will you marry me?"

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,_

_And said, marry me Juliet._

She gasped. "Zuko, I'd, I'd love to!" she stuttered, overwhelmed.

She throws her arms around him and their lips connect for only seconds, but the moment is cherished.

"So now we can tell our kids a new story of this place." She smiled widely unable to wipe it off her face. She was engaged!

"KIDS!?"

* * *

I figured I should get something up because I haven't updated in god knows how long. So ta da! Criticism is welcomed with open arms :)


End file.
